


Had better days

by Ailovlovyuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No plot just porn, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailovlovyuu/pseuds/Ailovlovyuu
Summary: I accidentally made a fanfic of a fanfic... Please go read the original first. It is a gift. Then come on back and get a more graphic dipiction of some hardcore non-con. I pick up in a time gap in chapter one.https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805905/chapters/3874267





	Had better days

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go catchup on the original fanfiction.

Loki scurried away as Banner's eyes turned a green that spread out over his body as it began to take on new shape. Loki turned the corner in the tight corridor and tumbled forward. His legs frail from months of disuse. Still he struggled to his feet like a newborn foal. When they collapse beneath him, the naked pale man began crawling. 

If the beast catches him it won't be the first time it mounts him. The green beast had already stuffed him full of its seed four times. It's the whole reason SHIELD had kept him in the facility deep underground. He was to be the monster's broodmare. It hadn't yet taken. Is that why they're trying something new? This cat and mouse game was even crueler than the usual, strap the god to a table nude doggy style and wait for the hulk to drill into him. The agents and scientists didn't even prepare him today. Without the lubricant and the slow, awful stretching the brute would surely kill him this time. Being dropped into a concrete maze isn't the only new aspect of today's breeding. Accompanying the usual injection, the one that makes him smell like a bitch in heat, they also injected something into his hole. The tingling and swollen feeling it caused was distracting. It made him nauseous. Though not enough to slow his escape. Just as he rounded another corner into a massive arena, a guttural shout came from directly behind him. The walls shook and Loki couldn't bring himself to move forward. Tears welled up in his eyes. Then there was hot panting on his neck and shoulders. It was too late. He had been too slow. Two fists slammed down on each side of Loki's trembling form. The Hulk bent down and nuzzled into the crook of where Loki's neck met his now emaciated shoulders. Its skin thick and rough against Loki's aching parts. 

"Mate." 

The creature spoke softly making more of a deep rumbling than a whisper. The green Goliath had grow oddly attached. It called him all sorts of things, like "mate" and "mine". It disgusted Loki to think about the beast's massive ignorance. It acted like he was somehow a willing participant in his own assault. But, no matter how much he's yelled and screamed in pain and protest the thing always takes him anyway. It was just a beast, living on impulse and instincts. 

Hulk dropped down to one elbow, enclosing upon Loki further. The impact of the shift, shook the ground and caused Loki's long body, now petite next to the giant, to jump a few inches into the air. The Hulk maintained sniffing into his neck as its body was now in proper scenting position. Slowly the behemoth began rubbing its body against Loki. In order to maintain his position on the god's neck, the massive shape of him kept his croch away from Loki's thin frame. Small mercies. Maybe Loki could just ease out from under his captor? Maybe it wasn't even horny? Just as Loki began to inch forward a massive green hand reached up under him, holding him in place. This was the first time the Hulk has had access to his tender under belly. Usually the table SHIELD straps Loki to impeded any contact. Now nothing was keeping Loki safe. A rough hand wandered down his torso and over his thighs. It held him in place at the hips as it nuzzled, breathing in the sickly sweet pheromones that Loki's body was forced to produce. Hulk then leaned down, licking up his spine to clamp down its teeth on Loki's neck. Loki stiffened, if it wanted to it could sever his spine from this position. Was it really going to break him and make him into a living rag doll, conscious flesh to be used as a sleeve whenever the thing turned horny? It's hot breath reeked like musk and bile. Loki's head began to spin. He felt like he was going to throw up. It released and took its slimy tongue to lick up the back of Loki's stiffened face. Leaving wet coating his ear and contently declaring. 

"Mine 

\-----

His mate was beautiful. They were delicate and petite and needy. His raven hair mate frequently went into heat and was always presenting for him. Today was better than most. Today his mate wanted to play, to be pursued. Hulk took the opportunity to be extra attentive. His mate was always wanting but today's novelty begged for more. His tiny mate's scent, as always, called out to be dominated, to be quickly taken. He took a hand and snaked it between his mates legs to palm at his ass. Using two fingers he spread their cheeks but something wasn't quite right. His mate's hole was usually sopping and open but not today. Could it be only the beginning of his mate's heat? The scent was a little different today. Then again his mate seemed more sensitive than usual. The little one began screaming when he touched the hole. His mate was always reactive, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Today they must want it rough. Hulk smirked. 

\----

No! SHIELD has gone insane. Loki's limbs buckled, he was going to die. The brute tried to stick a finger in and the stretch of the thing proved all too painful. It alone was bigger than the size of the average human cock. He couldn't bare the thought of even more of the creature inside him. It loved using its tongue, which, when inside him, felt like a tentacle, making him feel sick. Then to his horror he heard the beast chuckle. Followed by the source of his nightmares rubbing up and down his back. It slipped between his thighs and he was forced to note the ungodly length of the thing. It crept well passed his stomach to the middle of his torso. It wasn't even the blunt cock of a man. It's a truly monstrous thing that tapered to a soft yet massive point at its tip like that of an animal. The creature began moving. It gave small thrusts between his thighs. Small thrusts on a thing that large were still several slow inches of movement both ways. It rubbed against his cock and balls making them feel raw and ragged. He tried desperately to push it away. His arms so weak that they did nothing but seem to encourage the beast more. Loki finally stopped when he realized the grunts from his attacker were ones of pleasure. Loki hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath until the thing finally pulled itself out from between his thighs. It removed the hand that was pinning Loki to line itself up. Then the cock was pressing against his unprepared hole. Even though the pain was always unbearable, he rarely bled thanks to the thorough preparation by his captures. Without any preparation he was really going to rip and tear. He'd die in a bloody pulp. He screamed and thrashed against the beast. 

"NO!"

Self preservation took over the fear of being crushed by a frustrated monster. Loki took the opportunity to flip onto his back and scuttled away getting as far as the Hulks head. Face to massive face the thing yelled in frustration. It's roar shook the concrete walls around them. 

"ENOUGH PLAY!"

Loki knew what he had to do. It disgusted him but it was the only way not to die. He tried to steady his hyperventilating as much a possible. The god lifted himself slowly into a sitting position. Mimicking the beast's actions, he theatrically began sniffing at its neck. He choked down a gag at the musky smell. Something must have been working because the green beast turned to present even more of its neck. Loki ran a tongue from its jaw to its ear. The thing released a pleasured grumble. With a shaking hand, Loki did something truly dangerous. He placed one hand near the place he'd licked and reached out the other and touched the away facing side of its face. Gently he drew the thing to face him. Loathing himself he leaned forward and tenderly licked its lips. 

\----

Hulks mate's so cute. At first the play had gone too far. Seducing him then pulling away. Now he began to realize he was wrong about the roughness. It was affection they desired. They wanted kisses and closeness. Only after granting their wish would he punish them for the play. 

\---

The green behemoth indulged the kiss. It's lips were expansive over Loki's own. It's rancid tongue pried his lips open and invaded his throat. It was massive and Loki kept chocking on its girth. It blocked his air ways until tears were forced from his eyes. Finally he was freed and pulled back, panting, coughing, desperately sucking air into his pleading lungs. He had a job to do. If they wouldn't prep him then he needed alternatives. The beast wasn't going to back down. Penetration was inevitable. 

His eyes strayed to the thing's massive biceps. They weren't quite in reach so to gain access he leaned forward and ran his lips over the beast's shoulders. It was confused and growing impatient. The god of mischief didn't have much time so quick as he dared he inched over to the behemoths hands, slowly lifting one to his mouth. He moistened the index digit with his tongue to make it easier to take it into his mouth. It grunted in approval of his forwardness. Then Loki took the next dreaded step. He pulled the finger from his mouth, licked two of his own and plunged them into his body. The beast's green eyes widened. Loki's breathing quickened, after this he couldn't go back. He had to do it. If he didn't he'd die. He'd be ripped open. What ego did he really have left after being raped so frequently by the beast? He narrowed his eyes, making them appear sleepy and lustful. Bring the digit closer to his lips he dared to do the unthinkable. He looked into the beast's hideous face and began to beg. 

"T-touch me... please" 

Loki took the massive wet finger and ghosted it over his nude body. He was careful not to waste any of the precious makeshift lubricant he'd just applied. The Hulk indulged his suddenly eager mate. He took his finger and rubbed the tiny puckered flesh. He dipped it into his groaning mate. 

Loki's back arched to accommodate the intrusion. He groaned through clenched teeth to release some of the pain. Fuck, it hurt. It was the size of the third step in the normal stretching process. Loki was beginning to regret this. He couldn't keep his mouth closed. His self proclaimed mate grew enthusiastic at his panting. Each time the digit thrusted in it was like it was forcing the air from his lungs. He clutched at the giant's arms, trying to anchor himself in the real world. 

There was something different about today. His body seemed more receptive to the intrusion than ever before. Then when Hulk pulled out, viscous liquid trailed behind it. Hulk brought it to his nose and breathed deeply. Even Loki could smell that it was the same sickly sweet pheromones that his whole body had been releasing. The memory of the second injection came forth. Was SHIELD making it easier to take? Wasn’t this his punishment for New York ? How could that be, the humans at the facility actively communicated their contempt for the trickster god, so why?

Hulk turned his attention to Loki's lower half, much to his dismay. It leaned down taking its massive hands and wrapping them completely around his thin legs. It pushed them forward towards his chest. They were stiff from disuse and he let out a loud grunt. He tried his best to accommodate this new position. He lifted his ass best he could the creature following through until the god was balancing precariously onto his shoulder blades. The green beast was pleased with the new position. Submission, that's what Hulk wanted. Loki, the conquerer, knew the look all too well. He had seen it in his own green eyes. This was punishment. 

It lapped at his slick hole, now wider and slightly gaping. Hulk pressed his lips to the pale ass and sucked. The beast snaked his tongue up between Loki's thighs and wrapped around his cock and balls. Loki writhed at this. The beast had never concerned itself with these parts. It began mercilessly sucking the still tender flesh. It didn't hurt. That made it worse. He heard the agents voice in his head. 

"...you may even start liking it." 

No, please stop. Hulk sucked and ran his hot tongue over the tiny member. It was stiffening in his mouth. Keeping his lips rubbing, hulk drew his tongue over Loki's sensitive taint and dove into the tender pink hole. Slowly the beast lowered him. The change of position freed Loki from the brutal angle. The intensity of Hulks new line of stimulation had Loki curling up around the crown of its head. He gripped the black mass of hair as he began shuddering. He begged. 

"Please. Please. Please" 

...no... please stop. He knew better, he held his tongue, even as the creature rejoiced. It was so much worse than pain. It thought he was enjoying himself. He breathed slowly. It was okay for this to happen. It was better than pain. It was pleasure of sorts. Loki lied. He ignored the grotesque thing invading his sore cavity. He focused on the feeling of wet lips rubbing against his member. He thought of standing before humans submitting on their knees. He thought of gutting the SHIELD agents as the cum drizzled from his aching cock. Hulk gobbled it up and abruptly flipped Loki over. Taking his mate by the hips and pulling him into proper mounting position. Loki began hyperventilating. It was too soon. He wasn't ready. Trying to think on his feet he began rutting his limp cock on one of the green hands, thankful that his beast didn't pull away. Grabbing its wrist he pulled himself up to position himself in its palm. He reached between his legs and grabbed a digit before doing the unthinkable. He lowered himself down onto it and began bouncing. He was shocked by how much easier it was to insert this time around. He had a job to do. That beast wouldn't be patient forever. Loki took a hand and inserted four fingers to join the mass inside him. He inadvertently curled them, hitting a mass of nerves that made him moan. This did not go unnoticed by his captor. In fact it encouraged it. The Hulk claimed the god's mouth as he began his onslaught of his mate's special spot. Curling his finger, both hitting the prostate and stretching their innards.The beast leaned down to nuzzle against his trembling body. Loki flinched away, trying to curl into himself. That thing pressed kisses into his side as it pulled out of him. He never thought he'd be grateful of it's disturbing misplaced affection. Every second the creature spent fawning over him was another moment away from the impending penetration. 

\---

Hulk was pleased to see his mate's complete submission. Pleasure too much, it had them screaming and crying for more. They were now limp under his hand. Looking away, knowing better than to challenge his authority with eye contact. What a good mate. Now, the pampering was done. Now it was his turn for pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so this chapter originally continued into a hella dark place. I couldn’t stop crying while writing so I’ve decided to finish it in a different direction.


End file.
